Unusual
by Yosei-kun
Summary: Now that Sam was in college half-way across the country, Dean needed a roommate in order to keep the spacious apartment (with his own room!) that he'd come to love and call home. With Sam's non-stop worrying, he finally convinces Dean to meet a possible roommate. Who knew that it would be the beautiful dark-winged archangel with a PhD., Castiel Novak?
1. Meeting A Fallen Angel

Giving in was never a part of Dean's character, especially not giving into his base-desires to whore it out for any alpha that looks his way. Dean rubbed his index finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose and let out a deep sigh, his wings twitching slightly in irritation. Now that Sam was in college half-way across the country, Dean needed a roommate in order to keep the spacious apartment (with his own room!) that he'd come to love and call home. Not only was the place farther from the center of the city where most angels mingled, but also five minutes from the auto-repair shop that he worked at and about ten minutes from the hospital with a not-so-mundane side if he needed some divine aid.

Dean had essentially been putting off his omega instincts for his entire life. His parents weren't angry or resentful of him for not being an alpha, like his younger brother Sam, but he was. As soon as he turned sixteen, he had been having the urge to rub against every single fucking alpha that he could get a scent of. It was like some disgusting drug-addict, ready to do anything, and Dean boarded himself up in the most deserted places until it was over and he could breath and speak without begging to be knocked up. So, he took a mix of medicines to keep him more stable. _Since I'm apparently a damn super-whore_, Dean thought, remembering how many combinations he had to try before the doctors could find something strong enough to work and not kill him in the process.

"Well, where is the bastard, Sammy?" Dean murmured to himself as he leaned against the wall of a cafe near the outskirts of the city and checked his watch. Sam had been so worried about Dean's apartment situation, and leaving Dean alone, that he had personally scouted out a roommate and promised him that he would understand respect his space. Dean had been ready to yell Sam's ear off for telling anyone about his personal situation, but Sam had quickly diffused that by saying that 'Castiel' was a doctor and an old friend of his. He had even tried to explain that Dean had met him before, but Dean had had enough confusion and memory-searching for the day and after a quick "yeah, okay, I'll meet him" Sam had sounded relieved and told him the cafe address. Dean examined the menu of the cafe over his shoulder through the window and decided that if this guy didn't hurry up, he would find a burger place and go the hell home-

"Excuse me, are you Dean Winchester?" came a low-toned (almost monotone) voice directly in front of Dean. He struggled to keep his wings from flaring out in surprise and failed rather miserably, but the guy didn't seem to mind as he glanced over them and stared straight into Dean's face with dark blue eyes that seemed to bore into him. Dean gathered himself as best he could, averting his eyes from the guy's face, and pushed off the wall to stand straighter and level their heights.

"Yeah." he answered nonchalantly as he stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets. Best to avoid any skin-to-skin contact, he thought as his eyes caught a flash of dark wings and his nose filled with the alpha's subtle scent. "A fucking alpha, Sam!? Really!?" Dean wanted to yell into the sky, but settled for a low grunt before asking "Are you Cas?"

"Castiel Novak, we met once before-"

"Listen Cas," Dean started when he noticed that there weren't any angels around and any lingering humans were out of earshot. "I don't know what the hell my idiot baby-brother was thinking, but I am NOT shacking up with an alpha for the sake of his peace of mind." Dean turned on his heel and headed back for his car, this whole situation was complete shit.

"Dean, wait-" Castiel caught up with him and the sudden twinge of emotion in his tone made Dean turn around. Castiel's wings were wide and dark, it seemed he was just a few inches away from having them touch the ground, but his height kept them looking clean and elegant. The man's dark hair was absolutely black, like his wings, when compared to how light his skin-tone was. But the most startling feature that had caused a chilling feeling to flow through Dean's entire spine, were how deep and penetrating those blue eyes could be when he was looking directly at them. Dean felt himself clam up, his body not agreeing to move an inch until he heard out the stunning dark angel.

"What?" Dean sighed feeling tired with the non-stop reminders that he was a-

"Hey bitch," called a snobbish piece-of-shit teen from a rusty truck that pulled up to a red light beside the cafe, the truck full of other dirty waste of angels. Having the wings did not make one a better person, in fact it seemed that most were about the teen's level. "come on over and take a ride on this!" He vulgarly smacked the backs of his hands to his thighs to bring his probably STD-positive dick into the cat-call. Dean had dealt with this shit all his life and he was done-

"Oh shit!" The teen screeched with the other teens as the truck's tires all simultaneously wheezed as the air ripped out of them. "What the fuck!?" He screamed as he examined the slashed tired, but before Dean could start laughing his ass off, Castiel pulled him away from the shitty scene and Dean took a hint to continue the path to his parked car around the corner. When he finally reached his beloved '67 Chevy Impala he leaned his back against the driver's side and had a good laugh.

"How the hell did that even happen? Damn, that was hilarious." Dean held an arm over his stomach when it started to hurt, when he finally looked up he saw the first emotion he could place on Castiel's face: joy that seemed to be spurred on by Dean's continued amusement.

"Well, I couldn't allow for you to beat him to death with a group of human cops sitting just a few feet away, but I also couldn't stand to see that idiot content in any form or fashion before we left." Castiel smiled his small, but relaxed smile again. "I should have turned over the whole vehicle, but that just wouldn't have sit right with the humans." With Castiel's polite tone of voice while referring to flipping over a truck, Dean was bursting with laughter all over again. When it finally subsided, Dean looked at Castiel who had taken a position on the opposite side of the car and it dawned on him.

"You're an archangel." Dean said with wide-eyes.

"Yes, but I'd prefer to keep that between us. Outside of my slight slips of temper, I'm just an ordinary alpha angel with a PhD. My powers are not as potent as they used to be." he stated kindly as he reverted back to monotone and slipped into the passenger seat of Dean's car.

"Holy shit." Dean whispered as he opened the door and slid behind the wheel. "Wait-" he stopped his rushing inner thoughts. "I never agreed to let you stay with me and or get in my car." he spat defensively, but it sounded half-hearted to his own ears.

"It's alright, Dean. You'll find that I am not like most angels."


	2. Not So Bad

**A/N: Another un-betaed (don't hate me)**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Not So Bad**

Dean silently cursed his brother to go bald (or at least have his mop cut) as he drove out of the city to his nice apartment complex. He rubbed the bridge of his nose again and willed his headache to pass to Sam. Castiel had been quiet for most of the ride, watching the city fade away with a blank expression, except to ask Dean about his work and mention something about how convenient the apartment would be for him and his job. Once they pulled into the roofed parking lot, Dean got out with a huff and Castiel followed silently, maybe even cautiously, with his wings tucked close to him. Was he nervous? Dean tossed that thought into the trash and kept walking into the hotel-like building to the elevators where he pressed the button to take them to the fourth floor.

"You live high up." It wasn't much of a question, but Dean answered anyway.

"Old habits die hard, I guess." He said with a smirk and a shrug as he thought of some of the bird-like habits he had found himself indulging in, most of all making a nest of his own high off the ground. They reached the door to his apartment and Dean invited him in and when Castiel just (anxiously?) stood in the doorway Dean finally faced him. "Come on in," he said with a smile and a gesture to the sofa "just give me a minute and we'll talk about you possibly rooming here." Dean turned on his heel with a quick glance at his watch: pill time. Dean quickly downed his medication with a large gulp of water and returned to the living room where Castiel was curiously inspecting the fridge. "What are you doing?" Castiel's wings fluttered as he stood up sharply with the same blank look on his face.

"You don't have any foods that would suggest that you were trying to fit a sort of prescribed diet, your home smells like you, but not in an overbearing sense, you don't seem to be emitting any scents, oils, or any obvious gestures from your wings which would usually occur from an omega when an un-mated alpha is present. So, you are taking medication, might I ask what kind?" Dean's mouth opened and closed like a fish before he could find his words. Strangely he didn't feel anger rise, but confusion.

"Right, you're a doctor." Dean rubbed a hand across his face and combed through his hair. "Do me a favor and don't assess my life, alright-"

"I don't mean to offend you." Castiel quickly interrupted with a tone that sounded genuine enough to make Dean listen. "I'm just looking at this from a doctor's position, if you'd like, I could help with arranging your medication so that you don't get headaches-"

"Alright! Just stop using your all-seeing doctor eyes on me." He ranted as he strode to his room to get the three out of four bottles of pills he opened each day and tossed them to Castiel, who had finally taken a seat on the sofa. He wanted to ask how Castiel knew about the headaches, but decided to avoid another soul-searching stare from the dark-winged man.

"No birth-control?" Castiel rose a knitted brow as he studied the bottles' prescription labels with semi-intense focus. Dean made a noise and a curse under his breath as he grabbed the fourth bottle and just barely stopped himself from chucking it at Castiel's head. He plopped down on the second sofa, adjacent to the first, facing the TV and wishing that he didn't have to watch how much he drank when taking his med, because he could really use a beer right about now. "Hm... these are very strong, nearly lethal." Castiel started after a moment of examination for the medication, before he turned his gaze on Dean again, great.

"Yeah, Cas, you'll find I'm not like most omegas." Dean smiled, but it held no joy and was painfully tight, as he turned around Castiel's words hoping to piss him off for making Dean have to re-confront his huge bodily issues. Castiel took no offense though and continued to voice his thoughts in monotone.

"If you only take half a pill of this," he holds up the only blue bottle. "instead of a whole pill, then you should have less cranial stress from the hormone blocking effects of the medicine, but you should probably come see me at the hospital so I can give you a full re-examination and a more adequate prescription." he stated with eyes that were obviously scolding Dean for not telling anyone about his headaches sooner. Dean snorted and looked away from the stare, a little shocked that he wasn't even angry anymore. The guy might one nosy sonofabitch, but he meant no harm, held up his professional atmosphere, and seemed like he honestly just wanted to help Dean with his meds.

"Help me out with this and you can stay." Dean blurted through the awkward silence as he willed his wings to stay perfectly still although they seemed to very much want to curve toward the darker man's raven-like attachments. He didn't exactly regret what he said, not when it made Castiel give his small genuine smile, but it made Dean feel a little uneasy as he thought about the repercussions of now living with an alpha.

"Thank you, Dean."

"Yeah, yeah. Now can you arrange my new meds so that I can have a damn beer at some point during the day?" Then Castiel actually laughed, a low sound, but enough to make Dean laugh again. This just might work out.


	3. Cooking Up A Little More Than Food

**Chapter Three: Cooking Up A Little More Than Food**

A few days after Castiel moved in, Dean had called Sam to tell him to "get his panties out of a bunch," because now he could get more reliable meds and still afford to keep the apartment. Sam had ignored all of his insults and just sounded generally relieved for him which irritated Dean a bit with the whole 'you have an alpha around to keep you safe' feeling in his tone. Dean just decided to disregard it and end the call before he could start to get angry again.

The first couple of weeks with Castiel in his nest were stiff and a bit awkward, but true to the dark angel's word, he had been having less headaches and for that alone he was grateful. Hard to work in a loud auto-repair shop when you feel like your head might just explode. Most of the time though, when Castiel was home, Dean was working and vice versa, but when they did run into each other, Castiel had managed to diffuse any uncomfortable situation by asking him about his various and proudly displayed rock albums, or the cars he had worked on that day. In other words, he was a pretty cool guy and Dean just started feeling comfortable around him.

Around a month into their cohabitation, Dean had started to teach Castiel a few things about cooking, stating that any man who couldn't make his own bacon cheeseburger when needed would surely die. When Castiel was cleaning the sink of the messy burger ingredients they had used, Dean was zoning out into his beer as he leaned against the counter. He was thinking about how funny Castiel had looked in the frilly apron that Dean had bought as a prank-gift for Sam, and how childishly wide and excited his eyes looked when he had taken his first bite of the ultimate burgers they had made. A tap to the arm and the calling of his name gained Dean's focus when he turned to see that Castiel's face was barely an inch away. Dean flipped out, stumbling to get his personal space back when he tripped and thought he would hit the wall, but warm fingers laced through his hair and took the blunt of the force against the wall while Castiel's other hand had skillfully caught the beer that had almost shattered to the floor. In this position, Castiel had no way to support the rest of his body weight, which meant that he had ended up chest to thigh against Dean. Dean felt his body react before he could even assess the situation himself. His skin heated to unbearable levels and his wings flung forward under Castiel's in the fall.

"Are you alright?" Castiel had asked with darker blues of worry in the eyes of his plain expression. Dean couldn't help but wonder at them and how nicely his light brown and yellow speckled hawk-like wings fit against the black and blue shades of Castiel's raven-like ones. Dean cursed at himself as he quickly withdrew his wings and side-stepped out of Castiel's semi-embrace.

"Uh, yeah... thanks." he muttered quickly as he grabbed his beer from Castiel and retreated to his room. He set the beer down next to his bed and practically ran into the bathroom to shut himself inside. "Fuck." he whispered as he looked himself in the mirror. His pupils were blown wide, his cheeks flushed as his skin still burned and worst of all, he had an undeniable hard-on protesting against the zipper of his jeans. "Shit, shit, shit..." Dean chanted as he turned on all the taps and after turning on the coldest shower water, threw off his clothes and stepped inside. The icy water made him curse with more ferocity, but it seemed to be doing it's job as his skin painfully prickled until he couldn't feel the heat anymore and his erection was flagged too as he calmed down and rested his head against the shower tiles. He could still feel the steady fingers gently cupping the back of his head and Castiel's warm and taught body pressed flush against him. Dean's erection returned to full attention and he cursed loudly as his wings flared out defiantly. "Well shit." he said as he gathered his thoughts and just went along with his body for once. He slid a calloused hand down his tight stomach and gasped when he wrapped a hand fully around his cock. He resumed his chanting as his hand slid up the length, aided by the water, and he picked up a fast rhythm that made him grunt and- although he would never admit it- moan softly as he thought about Castiel. He came to the brink faster than he'd like to admit and hissed when he felt warmth running down the back of his legs from his own omega slick, a sign that his body was practically begging to be fucked up against the tiles by the alpha roaming about his nest. Instead, in frustration, he roughly cleaned himself off and let the water run over his wings until they were heavy and water-logged. There, now instead of whoring it out for his roommate (which he rationally decided was mostly his own fault and his shitty omega instincts, not Castiel's), he could spend the next couple of hours drying and grooming his neglected wings. When he finally got out of the shower his wings were close to dragging on the floor. He looked in the mirror and was content to find that he didn't look sex-crazed anymore, but he looked tired and pale from being in the cold water for so long. He needed to go to the hospital for new meds as soon as possible.

* * *

In the kitchen, Castiel pondered over Dean's reaction as he rubbed the knuckles that had hit the wall when he saved his roommate's head. Dean had been thinking pretty deeply so Castiel had closed the distance between them so that he could ask him about his medication since he had started to waft an intoxicating scent with his wings that made Castiel go weak in his decision-making-process. Dean didn't want him, or rather he craved him only because he was an alpha in close proximity. Considering that Castiel had ignored Dean's boundaries and almost in a haze gone into his personal space, nearly causing him injury, Castiel felt he deserved more pain than his aching knuckles. He tried to keep his distance, but now knowing how nice it felt to be pressed up against Dean's body... Castiel suppressed a growl as he made his way to the second bedroom in the apartment where he was staying. Once inside he closed the door and slammed his back against it. Every instinct left in his body was screaming at him to go back out there and take the delicious omega, bend him over and pound into him until he knotted, but that wasn't what Dean wanted. Castiel's breathing became heavy as he noticed the tent that had formed in his pants. He growled as he rubbed his hand over it, savoring the friction that he shouldn't be enjoying so damn much. Dean didn't want him, but damn it he desperately wanted the younger angel. He wanted him and ignored all other possible mates his family had thrown at him since the day he laid eyes on Dean Winchester. He groaned as he remembered his nursing days when he had first come across teenage Dean, the young angel barely even noticing him as he fidgeted uncomfortably with the fact that he would have to tell the doctor everything in order to get the right prescription to mask his obviously overbearing omega hormones. But it wasn't just that, it was the way he glared every alpha who looked his way straight on as if he would destroy the whole building if any of them touched him. Castiel admired that flame that resided in the young angel's skin and eyes, even extending to the tips of his beautiful, soft wings. Castiel admired how even now, Dean would not give in to just anyone, that he would fight to keep himself out of an unwanted mating. Even if Castiel now desperately wished that Dean would drop his tough shield and copulate furiously with him and only him, but that was not what Dean wanted. He didn't want an alpha, he didn't want to get pregnant or mate, he wanted a roommate that wouldn't touch him and could pay their half of the rent.


	4. Pity

**A/N: Meg Masters is an angel in this one... because the prompt requested a flirty (how flirt do you? o.o;) Meg... but they didn't say where they wanted her or how... *improvises***

**Longest chapter, like, ever. OTL**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Pity**

Dean came home from a day of battling engines to find Castiel sitting on the couch with his head in his hands and a calendar on the table in front of him. Dean let out a low whistle as he closed the door and after a trip to the fridge, stepped closer to Castiel to tap a beer against his shoulder which the dark-winged declined with a quiet and polite "No, thank you."

"So, what the hell happened to you?" Dean asked as he plopped leisurely on the other couch, legs stretched and crossed at the ankles over one of the couch's arms, opening the beer that Castiel declined as his wings were lifted loosely behind him over the other side. Dean was in a good mood, Castiel observed, probably because the evening was his longest gap between his medication times and he could drink a beer.

"My family," Castiel started in his perfect monotone voice and Dean moved his legs off the arm of the couch to face him, knowing that this would be one of the more serious of their conversations. The dark-winged angel didn't talk much about his personal life, but over the time that they spent together and the bits of information that Castiel let out, Dean was able to place the pieces into a pretty screwed up picture of Castiel's overbearing, aristocratic parents and siblings. "has requested for me to join them for dinner... with a potential mate." Dean blinked twice before he felt his brain wrap around what Castiel was saying.

"Just turn it down." Dean said as he looked at Castiel with conviction. "You're a grown man, Cas, they can't make you do anything." Dean huffed out a laugh, but with the way Castiel looked at him, it died in his throat. A ping from Castiel's pager broke the silence.

"I have to go to work." Castiel stated before he marched to the door, grabbed his suitcase, threw on his coat and left Dean feeling like an absolute piece of shit.

"Crap, sorry Cas." he sighed to himself as he looked at the calendar and how deep the penned-in, red circle around next week's Monday looked, like the thick paper was close to being ripped. Dean thought about how fucking horrible it was for himself be to be pressured into finding a mate and couldn't even begin to compare how much worse it must be to have your family force you to mate with someone you don't even know. That was the vibe that rolled off Castiel in that one miserable look he gave Dean. The thought of Castiel having to go through a forced mating made Dean sick to his stomach and he was really pissed off. Castiel was a good guy, Dean thought in a state of slight panic that he didn't acknowledge, and would definitely be able to find a nice omega... he deserved to be happy, not have to mate with someone he didn't even know! Another thought overtook Dean: If Castiel had to mate with anyone, it should be him- "Fuck. I did not just-" Dean sprang from his seat on the couch and grabbed the house phone. He needed to make an appointment to get new meds. Now.

[]

Dean had to wait for three excruciating days in order to get an appointment with a specialist for his huge-ass omega issues.

"Hi, Dean." came the smiling voice of the red-head, human nurse he had met when he came to the city a few years back.

"Hey, Charlie." Dean finally let himself smile as she led him to one of the back rooms and he took a seat on the examination table, the wax paper on it crumpling loudly and making Charlie giggle as he tried to not be so loud. She continued pacing about the room, gathering papers and other items before she took a seat on a stool and, with clipboard in hand, began her usual questioning.

"So what's going on with you this time?" she said with a smile, but Dean knew that she was actually concerned.

"Same old, same old. Just need a new prescription for you know what." Dean said as his wings clung to his back in anxiety, contradicting his calm smile that he tried to keep up. He hated talking about this and Charlie knew it, so she always kept the questions quick and to the point. That's why he liked her, she was funny and didn't get in his personal space.

"Alright, that's it for this," she said as she placed the filled out sheets on the counter and got up to leave again. She gave him a soft punch to the shoulder and a smile. "Take care Dean, I'll go get the doc now." Dean gave a low grunt and smirk and she left the room. After a few minutes of waiting, Dean laid down on the table and stared at the ceiling, sat straight-up and faced every direction he could maneuver on the table and paced about the office a few times before sitting back down and sighing drastically. After about thirty minutes of waiting, Dean was about to go find Charlie and yell at her for forgetting to get the doctor in her ditzyness, when the office door opened and Castiel stepped in dressed in slacks, a button-up shirt, and a lab-coat, looking at his pager.

"Cas?" Dean felt his jaw drop and closed his mouth quickly. Of course there was a damn chance that he would run into Castiel here, he was a doctor who worked with angels and specialized in omega medication for hormones. Dean felt stupid that he had never really paid attention to what hospital Castiel had been working at. Castiel smiled a small, tight smile, but his wings did twitch in shock when Dean called his name.

"So, you've come for your new prescription." Castiel stated as he walked over to the counter and picked up the papers that Charlie had left for him.

"Uh, yeah. I would've come in sooner, but I was too lazy to make the appointment, yah' know?" Dean huffed out a laugh, but it died quickly when there was no answering sound. This is awkward, Dean thought. Castiel made a sound as he speed-read the papers and turned to him with wide eyes.

"The medication stopped working?" Castiel looked honestly surprised. Dean fidgeted as he endured another soul-searching stare.

"It's not working as well as it should, that's why I need the new prescription, remember?" Dean smirked as he felt his eyebrows knit together in a scowl that he was trying to hold off. There was a long pause before Castiel continued.

"Yes, of course." Castiel said with as normal a tone as he could muster. Dean's medication had stopped working, he needed a new prescription, Castiel repeated in his thoughts. The complication was all due to Dean's more powerful omega biology, it had nothing to do with him. If it did have to do with Castiel in any way, it was because he was an alpha, and Dean did not want any part of that. In his thoughts he didn't notice that he hadn't moved for a while, but Dean did.

"Hey, Cas, are you alright?" Dean asked and that's when Castiel smelled him. The glands in Dean's wings were leaking oil which Castiel noticed had begun to soak the back of Dean's shirt. The oil smelled of Dean, but mixed with hormones that caused them it to smell like things that extremely appealed to Castiel and made his mouth water.

"Yes." Castiel shook his head and re-examined the nurse's notes. "You'll need to head downstairs to the lab to have a blood sample and oil-gland sample taken for more accurate results and placement on which level of medication you'll now need, since your pheromones as an omega have apparently increased to... substantial levels." Castiel struggled to get out as he hastily wrote and signed the order for testing Dean's samples and passed him the small colored papers. Dean took the papers, but kept his eyes on Castiel, confusion and concern in his expression.

"Dude, what's the problem? You look like you're having a panic attack." Castiel recalled all of his nursing and days of working as a doctor for omegas, and not once did he ever feel any kind of unprofessional pull towards his patients. Dean was a staggering exception. The dark-winged angel suppressed a growl as he stepped closer to Dean, abandoning his clipboard on the counter to place both hands on the examination table besides Dean's hips, not touching, but fairly close. He stared deeply into Dean's face, barely even hearing the shocked curses as examined his reaction. Dean displayed not a few, but all signs of attraction for angels and damn the world if Castiel wasn't doing the same. Just being close to Dean felt incredible and Castiel felt a shiver run down his spine, it made a primal sort of feeling burn under his skin as he felt the need to claim the younger angel in some kind of way. When Dean's wings curved towards him and meshed their light brown, oil-soaked fathers with Castiel's black ones, Castiel lost his self control. His fingers dented the examination table as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dean's in a rough kiss. It was a moment of bliss that was quickly replaced with pain as Dean's fist cracked against his cheekbone and a knee slammed into his lower stomach, knocking him against the opposite counter.

"Fuck you!" Dean yelled as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door so hard, Castiel swore he heard one of the hinges break. Castiel cupped a hand to his cheek as he felt along the bone. Dean had been lenient, hitting him just hard enough to only cause pain and not break anything. Castiel wished he had just knocked him out so that he wouldn't have had to see the hurt look on Dean's face.

Over the next few days, Castiel had gotten used to keeping the solid habit of working as many hours as possible, taking on as many patients as he could successfully handle and enough paperwork to keep him from returning home before he was absolutely sure that Dean was asleep and locked away in his own room. And even when he did return to the apartment it was really only for a quick shower, some new clothes, his toothbrush, and to fake the appearance to his worrying colleagues that he was actually going home after work. Castiel spent a lot of time sleeping on the couch in his office, and if Charlie had noticed and come in to place a cup of coffee on his desk every morning, they didn't talk about it.

Once done reviewing and signing a rather large pile of patient documents, Castiel rubbed at his temple and checked his calendar. It was Monday. He would have to see his family tonight. He let his head drop to the desk just as Charlie came into his office to grab the paperwork he had just finished.

"You should probably, um, get some sleep. You know, in a bed." When Castiel just looked at the red-head, she stood up straight with her head high and hand on her hip. "Go home and get some sleep in y-o-u-r bed. Do it, or else I'll tell the supervisor guy."

"He won't even be in the state for two more weeks." Castiel shut down her threat with a sigh as he stood up from his chair, handed her the finished paperwork and gave her a small smile . "But I will go home. Thank you, Charlie."

"No problem, doc." she beamed as she returned to what she was doing. Castiel packed up the supplies he had gathered in the past few days to survive in his office and returned to the apartment. He examined the clock on the wall and judged that Dean probably wouldn't get home from work for another three to four hours, so he could take some time to catch up on sleep.

When Castiel woke up, it was dark outside and he didn't really feel refreshed, but felt awake enough. He got to grooming himself, washing his face and hoping that the purple shades under his eyes weren't too noticeable to the potential mate that he would have to be charming toward tonight. He dressed in his good suit and left his room to find Dean on the couch watching TV. Dean turned to him, mirroring his shock and quickly turned back to the show he was watching and a cup of soda. Castiel watched the back of his head and wings as he warily passed to the door and threw on his coat. While he had been mulling in his own depression, Charlie had told him that Dean had given his samples accordingly. Castiel had viewed them and when Dean wasn't home, dropped the prescription in front of his bedroom door. If the less-drenched look of his wings and calmer expression were anything to go by, Dean had been taking the new medication. Castiel continued to stand in the doorway, anxious to ask how he was feeling on the new prescription, but nervous to make Dean angry with him again.

"I'm fine." Dean's bored tone answered his thoughts. "Now get going, have some fun." Castiel's eyes widened at how inconsiderate that last comment had been, but Dean made no move to remedy the situation. On purpose then. Castiel left the apartment without another word.

Castiel didn't use his powers much, but at the moment he wanted to get as far away from the apartment as possible, so he quickly teleported to his family's home, creating a huge gust of wind that blew over an unfortunate nearby tree. Once alerted of his arrival, a complete staff of white-winged angels welcomed him into his childhood home and all emotions that Castiel had been experiencing were shoved into a box for later mulling over. Now he stood tall and every bit the strong archangel that he was, his scent mingling with his brothers' and filling the house with an overbearing alpha atmosphere. He was led to the dining hall where the guests had yet to take their seats. The first to greet him was his older brother Gabriel who wrapped him in a hug as soon as he walked in the door.

"Hey, Cassie, I thought you weren't gonna show and leave me to deal with this mess." he shook his head as they separated. Out of all of his brothers, he was the closest to and most understood by Gabriel who was shorter than him, but held and emitted every bit of alpha confidence that Castiel did. After the less pleasant greetings of his other brothers and a catching up conversation with Gabriel, Castiel finally let himself be beckoned by his parents who were dotting over a young woman with short blonde hair and nearly black eyes. She wore a dark red dress, there was one strap crossing over her shoulder leaving the other bare, the hem of the dress stretching to touch the floor, when she moved, Castiel could see the slit that started at her hip.

"Hello." she smiled as she approached and lightly took his hand for a polite greeting. "Meg Masters. I'm very pleased to finally meet you Castiel." she purred and bowed her head slightly to him in submission. She didn't seem to be an omega, but the gracefully measured perfume of pheromones her reddish-black wings were wafting his way told him otherwise. When all the guests were finally seated, Castiel took his place next to Meg and gave her polite conversation and the minimum of light jokes that made her smile and laugh softly. At the end of their dinner, when the rest of his family moved to the sitting room, Meg gently threaded her arm through Castiel's and led him through the far door, into the hallway.

"So," she began and turned on him. "any reason you haven't been responding to my pheromones all night? I'm top grade, I can assure you." Castiel knew that it would come to this and was glad he had to confront her first, not his eldest siblings. Castiel stretched his wings and looked directly into her black eyes.

"My apologies, but I've already met someone-"

"Yes, I know you have an omega around, but he doesn't want you," she purred in her airy voice as she tightly wrapped her thin, spider-like fingers around Castiel's tie "or else you would have already banged his brains out and mated with him. I've done a little research on your lovely Winchester-pet," she said as she moved away to sit on the windowsill, crossing her legs and making very good use of the side-slit in her long dress. Her wings fluttered behind her in a feign of innocence. "he's not an ordinary omega, he seems to have been struggling with stronger hormones and closer episodes of heat- must have been hell resisting that- which makes him nearly irresistible to you as the incredibly powerful alpha that you are. How on earth did you stop yourself?" She smiled like acid, her red wings looking like blood as they lowered behind her.

"I respect Dean, he's not a pet, he's a person." Castiel corrected as he glared her down, unabashed by her snobbish all-knowing display. "He isn't just some omega, he's stronger than that, much stronger than you." Meg's lips pulled back in a hissing sneer, but Castiel continued. "I love him-" Her entire expression changed as she started to laugh in the same delightful tones as she had at dinner, but to Castiel it definitely sounded joyless.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she laughed at him and like a switch her serious expression returned. "Love is not a part of our culture, Castiel." He inwardly shuddered as he recalled his parents engraving those words into his brain nearly everyday, ripping apart his toys and killing his pets, all to teach him this lesson. "It's all hook-up, fuck, mate, knot, make babies," she vulgarly spat, regaining his attention. "it doesn't matter who it's with as long as they're of a good enough status to make strong offspring." She got off of the windowsill and approached Castiel again as she lifted a hand to trace his jaw. "And with your status you can have as many omega-whores in your harem as you want, but" she wafted her oily pheromones at him, which should have smelled something like flowers, but Castiel could only smell death and rot. "I will be your only wife and mother to the first of your children."

Castiel stood in the hallway for a long while after Meg had returned to the party. He gazed out of the window into the dark night sky and thought about how much the stars reminded him of Dean's smile as he repeated in his thoughts:

"He doesn't want you. He doesn't love you."


	5. Caving In

**A/N: Finally there, I think... smut! (I think! ^^;)**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Caving In**

"Now get going, have some fun." Dean said and instantly regretted it. He could fucking feel Castiel's miserable disappointment and willed himself to not look at the darker angel. 'I don't care' Dean mentally hissed at himself to keep his facial composure 'He fucking kissed me-' he heard the door open and close. Dean slumped forward with his head in his hands when he heard the tell-tale rush of wind that came with Castiel's transporting. He wasn't in the apartment anymore, Dean realized and knew that he should be utterly relived, but that was utter crap and he felt even worse. The hours passed by and Dean couldn't kick the nagging feeling that he was at fault here. Castiel was the one who over-stepped the boundaries. Castiel was the one who made it seem like Dean wouldn't have to worry anymore, made him feel comfortable. Dean even let the bastard screw with his medication practically the day he met him (even though it did work well and the new meds were even better, but that's not the point!) Castiel had made him think that having an alpha around wouldn't lead to a fucking slut-fest and just when he was vulnerable, Castiel had gone and screwed everything up. Dean had trusted him with his issues and it came back to bite him! Even though all of his walled boundaries had been shot to shit and he was pissed as hell, he knew that part of him really wanted to forgive Castiel and just forget the whole thing. Dean took a minute to consider how to blow off the kiss and was horrified to find that he didn't want to! Dean's eyes darted to his watch, it was close to the next pill time, but he desperately needed a beer. He forgot his soda on the table and went to the kitchen to grab a beer, struggling to not drop the bottle as he chugged a good portion of the alcohol and let his nerves settle. After finishing the bottle, he wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand he found himself touching his bottom lip with the tips of his fingers. He cursed and bit his bottom lip as he grabbed another bottle and chugged that one too. His thoughts still drifted towards the damn angel doctor and his stupid, stereotypical, black fallen-angel wings. He kept drinking, trying to beat down the image and feel of Castiel's lips from the forefront of his mind as he killed more of his brain cells. Around eight or nine beers in, Dean found he was stumbling about the apartment for his keys and jacket. He couldn't make the burning feeling under his skin go away, he wanted Cas- someone, and he was going to find some way to make the ache and want stop. Once Dean was outside the apartment building, he felt his wings open and welcome the cool night breeze, he could feel that his jacket was wet and the oil from his wings was starting to get to his shirt.

"Hey, little omega." a soft and slightly drawn out female voice called to him as soon as he made it out the door. He turned to see a woman with short blonde hair, dark eyes and deep reddish wings. Next to her was an alpha male with short brown hair and facial hair, he was a bit taller than her with blackish wings, like Cas-

"What?" Dean was proud he slurred only slightly, but the blonde laughed, so he supposed it wasn't as well spoken as he believed.

"Wanna have some fun with my friend?" she said as she placed a gentle hand on the man's shoulder and smiled lightly. Dean looked the man up and down and thought he didn't look too bad and Dean's body was already at its limit for waiting. She saw his eyes and tapped the man's shoulder once bidding him "Good luck, Crowley." before leaving, without waiting for an answer and disappearing into a rush of wind. The man, apparently named Crowley, looked at Dean's body and smirked as he approached. Dean felt his skin flush with warmth as the man wrapped an arm around his waist and started leading him back to his apartment.

"Such an eager omega, aren't you?" Crowley whispered as he pulled Dean close to his body in the elevator and kissed his neck while running a hand down his backside to grab his ass. "Meg told me you'd have a tight body-"

"Sh-shut the fuck up." was all Dean could really get out as he shamelessly pushed into the man's touches and his mind became a mess as his body felt like it was burning, so much so that it began to slightly hurt.

"What a surprise." he mouthed at Dean's exposed collar-bone. "It seems that you're already in heat." he chuckled and Dean just got lost in the touch and feel of another alpha on his heated skin. When the elevator doors opened, the heat left his body in a rush of wind and Dean actually whined and opened his dazed eyes to see Castiel had thrown Crowley up against the wall of the elevator and his wings were flung out wide in a show of dominance and fury. Castiel's back was to him and through the heart beating in his ears, he could just barely hear Castiel hissing at him to get to the room and wait there. Dean stumbled out of the elevator and with his fumbling hands, somehow managed to use his keys on the right door and make it to the couch where he gulped in air like he had just run a mile. His body was on fire in too many places to tend to at once. He needed someone to touch him, make the blaze fade, even if just a little. Castiel's face came to mind, kissing him, taught body so close to his own and wings brushing against one another in his office. God, why did he stop him? Dean stripped off his layers, feeling less heavy without his wet jacket and shirt. He was about to work off his jeans when Castiel stormed into the room, slamming the door closed behind him the locks snapping into place without touching them.

"Dean, what the hell were you thinking!?" Castiel closed in on him, his usual calm composure completely gone and replaced with a sneer that sent cold, nervous chills down Dean's spine.

"I-I was... thinking about you- wanted- it wouldn't go away." Dean tried to speak as he squirmed and Castiel noticed the several beer bottles in the kitchen and on the table and the alcohol on Dean's breath. The closer Castiel got to Dean, the angrier he became as Dean's wings were wafting the smells of fresh oil, his legs parting as the older angel approached.

"So you get drunk and pick up a random alpha off the street!? You never wanted an alpha before and you're in heat because you didn't take your DAMN medication! What if you got pregnant?" Castiel hissed, but he could feel his voice losing it's edge as despair hit him. Dean had gone out to find anyone else to replace Castiel, he hated him just that much. God Dean's scent was driving him insane, trying to pull him from despair and make his body respond without his consent, but he damn well wanted to stay right where he was.

"I took the birth-control..." Dean muttered as his hips shifted again and he stuffed his hands under his arms to keep from shamelessly jerking off in front of Castiel, which was very hard and his body protested by leaking more oil which soaked into the couch and made him shiver as slickness leaked between his legs and over his ass. Dean had to find a way to say sorry or else he was sure he was going to go insane. "Please, C-Cas..." he tried and his throat tightened as his head pounded. "I only w-wanted you! Ever since the kiss I haven't been able to think... I didn't-don't want you to go. Please don't leave, stay with me. I-I need..." Dean stood up shakily, his jelly legs protesting the movement as he walked into Castiel's space. He lifted a hand to Castiel's face and turned the older angel towards him. Looking into his cold blue eyes, he said what had become a deep truth that he didn't know had started to grow the moment Castiel first said his name."I need you Cas."

"Dean..." Castiel seemed to calm down, but then his nostrils started to flare and something sparked in his eyes. He yanked Dean flush against his body and dug his nails into his hips as he kissed and opened up Dean's mouth with his tongue, practically tasting the groan that followed. Dean pulled at Castiel's clothes with weak hands and Castiel had to step back to throw off his coat, jacket and tie. Dean was on him again, not exactly satisfied with Castiel's remaining shirt, but with the way Castiel was finally kissing and touching him, he wasn't going to complain. Castiel moved from his lips to his neck where he paused, smelling another alpha's scent. Dean was worried he would stop.

"Ah-ow!" Dean moaned with a whine as Castiel sunk his teeth where Crowley had kissed him.

"Mine." It wasn't a question, neither was it a confession. It was a fact. Castiel was not going to let anyone ever touch Dean again, he belonged to Castiel, always has and always will. There was one last boundary to break, to make Dean and his body know who they were bound to. He shoved Dean onto the couch and pulled off his jeans and found he wasn't wearing underwear and was fully hard and leaking. Seeing Dean's naked body and dripping wings was doing dangerous things to his libido so he wedged himself between Dean's legs and was rewarded with a loud groan and tanned legs crossing behind his back to keep him there. When he was admiring Dean's body for more than a few seconds, Dean gripped at his shirt sleeves and rubbed his already slick ass against Castiel's clothed erection.

"Come ooon." Dean dragged out as his soaked wings rose weakly, but eagerly to meet the dark raven-like feathers and Castiel caved. Castiel's lips, tongue and teeth were all over Dean's chest and throat, marking him and making the younger angel squirm. "C-Cas, please... I can't- fuck!" he choked off a moan as Castiel plunged a finger into his slicked hole all the way to the knuckle, biting on a nipple as he did so. Dean writhed under him as Castiel plunged in a second finger, a third following close after. Dean cursed as he gripped the couch cushions with the agonizing pleasure. "Ca...s. I want- want you to put it in- need it!" Hearing Dean begging for him made Castiel's cock twitch and with quick movements, he retracted his fingers and pulled down his pants and underwear, releasing his straining erection with a grunt and Dean's legs pulled him closer as his eyes looked at him hungrily, his lips parted as he panted. Castiel returned to those kiss-red lips and stole the breath away as he adjusted and, with a line of profanity from the young angel, slowly sheathed himself into Dean's tight, wet ass as he kissed Dean's lips, cheeks and neck as he waited for Dean to adjust. With a nod from Dean, Castiel rocked his hips back, the air so much colder when he slipped halfway out of Dean's incredibly hot body, he felt like he might freeze and burn at the same time. He plunged back into the younger angel and ground his hips against Dean's ass every time they slapped together. Dean was cursing and moaning wantonly, not caring how loud he was as he clenched around Castiel. "Touch me- need-" This time, Castiel just did as Dean wanted and wrapped one hand around Dean's leaking cock and shoved the other hand into Dean's feathers, searching and finding a sensitive oil gland. Dean's back arched high as he came with Castiel's name on his lips. Castiel sped up his motions to desperate, nonrhythmic thrusts, aching for Dean's friction.

"Dean! I-" he barely was able to get past the lump in his throat as he felt himself growing inside Dean's ever so accepting body.

"It's fi-fine! Knot- ma...te-" Dean panted and shivered with the over-stimulation, but his bright eyes held Castiel's and he knew that Dean meant it. Castiel thrust into Dean twice more before he had grown too large to move as he came an abundance deeply into Dean's body. Castiel panted and dropped to his forearms, hovering just above the mess of cum and bites on Dean's chest. After a few moments of his heart beating in his ears he heard a hiss and saw it was Dean's chant of his name with whispered curses. Castiel repositioned, taking off his shirt and wiping off Dean's chest before laying flush on top of the younger angel and letting his dark wings wilt and lay over Dean's, knowing that having Dean's oils on him would keep him from thinking irrational things. Dean wanted him now, didn't he? It wasn't just because he was an alpha, or was it? Would anyone have been fine?

"Stop that." Dean slurred slightly, drawing out his words lazily, but he must have been tired now as well.

"What?" Castiel was confused as he looked into Dean's eyes for an answer.

"That. That damn soul-searching crap. I am happy it was you-" he gave Castiel a kiss and hugged him as much as his weakened limbs would allow. Castiel felt his heart warm up all over again and nuzzled against Dean's shoulder."I didn't want anyone else to start with! But you weren't here and I couldn't stop wanting you and the blonde chick brought the guy-"

"What? A blonde woman?" Castiel interrupted Dean's babbling. It couldn't be... well he knew it very well could.

"Short blonde hair to here-" Dean lightly slapped his fingers just below his ear. "and she had red wings. I haven't seen that before. What's it ma-atter?" The babbling returned to sleepy slurring and Dean's eyes were barely open.

"Just go to sleep, Dean." Castiel smiled as he let himself fully relax into the deep breathing chest beneath his and kissed a tanned collar-bone. Once he Dean had fallen asleep he let his slight scowl return as he thought over Meg's actions and his own tonight.

Everything had changed for him in a matter of hours. Instead of walking towards his ultimate misery, he was now walking a sunny path with the stubborn, blazing Dean that he had loved for all these years. In an evening he now had his greatest wishes and was on the way to following Dean's words and doing as he wished from this moment forward. His family couldn't control him anymore, he was just the only one who didn't really realize it. Gabriel would be proud and overjoyed that he would never have to go to another family meeting just for Castiel. Castiel smiled into the warm skin under him and let his eyes slide closed. With Dean in heat and now fully mated to Castiel, they were both going to need their energy. One last thought chimed through his peaceful mind just before he lost consciousness and Castiel agreed with it completely: Dean was his mate and he was not going to ever let him go.


	6. Resolution

**Chapter Six: Resolution**

The first thing Dean felt when he woke up was a pretty insistent headache. He turned over in bed and curled under the pillows, trying to escape the terrible lights coming through the window. He was in his own bedroom from what he could see and had been dressed in sweatpants and a thin shirt. He heard Cas- or more so smelled him- walking around to the other side of the room to slide the blinds shut, then he came over to set a glass of water on the bedside table. Dean, throat suddenly feeling dry, unearthed from the mound of sheets and pillows to grab the glass and down the contents. He coughed at the taste.

"What the hell? Why does it taste-" Dean's wings cringed as his face went sour with the gross taste that stuck to his tongue.

"It's coconut water." Castiel took the glass from him and pressed a palm to his forehead, which was rather clinical, but somehow still intimate. "How are you feeling?"

"Damn good with your hand on me." Dean hummed as he pressed into the touch and scooted closer to Castiel, feeling warm again. He took a moment to think he should be embarrassed with his actions after the way he had treated Castiel before they mated, but instead he thought of a way to make up for it.

"So you're still in heat." Castiel looked shyly to the side, thinking who knows what in his wallowing over possibly going against what he thought Dean wanted. Well, Dean was going to stop this once and for all.

"Nope, I'm into you and I want you in me." Dean said with a bored expression and a sneer in his tone as Castiel's head whipped back around and he scanned over Dean. Dean took the opportunity to do the same to Castiel. The older angel was wearing sweatpants as well, but no shirt and Dean could make out little red lines on Castiel's sides where Dean must have scratched him last night. Dean lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor, tenderly feeling the bruises and bites that dark angel had left on him and felt a pride well up under his skin as he straddled Castiel's lap and kissed his irrational worries away. Castiel relaxed into Dean's touch and kissed back, licking Dean's bottom lip for entry. Dean opened his mouth to Castiel's tongue and felt the darker angel's hands slide down his body, pulling down his sweatpants to release his erection. Castiel eyed the head with a small smirk.

"I do believe that you are still in heat, Dean."

"Alright, so sue me." Dean groaned as he rotated his hips over the bulge in Castiel's lap. "I'd say you're pretty hard too, Cas." Dean smiled and Castiel swore he felt his heart throb against his rib-cage. After he had put Dean to bed last night, he thought that as soon as Dean woke up and realized what had happened... well the current situation was probably the exact opposite of what he had expected.

"Yes..." Castiel hissed as Dean repeated the motion. He could smell and feel the oil that had begun soaking Dean's wings and the slick that was dripping down Dean's skin. Castiel flipped Dean onto his back in the mound of sheets with a low growl that ordered Dean to not move as Castiel worked off the rest of their troublesome clothes and returned to Dean who was trying to not spread his legs to the alpha like it was the natural thing to do. Castiel remembered how frustrated Dean had been with the fact that he was a very strong hormone-imbedded omega and approached him calmly. Dean, under the glare he was failing to suppress, seemed almost bashful as he looked off to the side, avoiding the dark-winged angel's gaze. Castiel place his hands on Dean's ankles and caressed up the calves to his knees where he gently pulled them apart and moved between them so he could reach and kiss Dean properly with their bodies and wings pressed together closely. "Only for me..."

"Wha-" Dean could barely get out the question as Castiel started grinding his erection against Dean's and pressed a slick finger into Dean's already wet and twitching ass.

"Only open yourself to me." Castiel commanded and to stop Dean's smart remarks or protests, pressed two more digits into the younger angel who arched and moaned.

"F-Fuck! Cas-" Castiel closed his lips over the curses and tasted Dean who was in no time bucking back onto Castiel's fingers greedily. Right when Dean was about to slide back onto them, Castiel carefully withdrew his fingers and Dean whined. "Shit- youdidnothearthat." Dean glared, but his hips were still squirming and Castiel smiled as he positioned himself and slid into Dean's addictive, tight and hot body. Dean cut off a moan and Castiel realized he was biting his lip harshly to keep himself quiet as Castiel set a slow pace for Dean to adjust to.

"Are you hurt, Dean?" Castiel lifted his clean hand to Dean's cheek and brushed his thumb over Dean's lip, trying to gently nudge it free from his gritted teeth. Dean gasped when Castiel tried a different method and pulled out only to slam his entire length back into the young angel, making him grunt and moan. When the lip was released Castiel licked and kissed Dean's mouth to keep him from repeating the action.

"I'm fine... just-" Dean panted in between kisses and rocked his hips just as Castiel thrust in, increasing the force. "Harder." Castiel's eyes widened at the request, but every thrust after that was powerful and deliberate. He moaned as Dean's legs tightened around him and hands trailed up his back and shoulders to clutch in his dark hair. As he looked down at Dean's golden body, flexing and arching under him, a primitive feeling of possession awakened in him. He did not want anyone else to see Dean like this, to touch him, to even look at his mate the wrong way.

"I love you, Dean." Castiel whispered on a breath as his wings stretched wide and curved around Dean, shielding him and casting a shadow upon what he has come to know as his blazing sun.

"Ah- Cas, there!" Castiel was brought back to his senses to realize that he had rubbed against a delicate bundle of nerves. As a doctor, Castiel cringed slightly for not tracking Dean's prostate down sooner, but now that he had- he angled his thrusts and pounded the same spot mercilessly. "Ca- oh, G-ah!" Dean stuttered and moaned as he lost all capability to speak rationally. "Lo-"

"What was that?" Castiel's hovered over Dean's lips and genuinely smiled as he examined the flush on Dean's cheeks and the quiver in his lip as he tried to get out the words between direct hits to his prostate.

"Lo-" Dean shivered and inhaled sharply as Castiel thrust in again, harder, pounding the words out of him. "Love you too, Cas." Castiel barely heard him, but it was enough. It was enough and as long as Dean was with him, he could wait to hear him say it over and over again. Castiel felt Dean clench around him, tension building in his thighs as his erection dripped pre-cum onto his stomach. "Ca-s."

"Yes. I know." Castiel leaned down and kissed Dean as he wrapped his fingers around the throbbing erection bobbing between them and stroked tight and quick. Dean's entire body arched off of the bed, his wings flinging out to both sides as he came into the older angel's hand. Castiel was about to painfully ease out as to avoid hurting Dean by knotting so close to the last time, but Dean's relaxed legs tightened around him once more.

"Don't..." Dean panted. "Don't you dare leave. Stop being a wuss and knot. I-I want you to."

"Even if you do," He kissed Dean and eased out of him anyway despite the painful stab in his stomach that was his instincts telling him to knot as well. "I can tell by the leaking of your eyes that you are still sore." Castiel exhaled through his nose and smiled as he took himself in hand and pumped as he looked at the mess he had made of his mate. Dean quickly wiped at his face, refusing to admit to what Castiel had said, but when Castiel pulled away from him, he bit his lip as he watched Castiel touch his still painfully hard erection. Dean leaned forward and brushed off Castiel's hand to replace it with his own, pumping over the length roughly as he bent down to run his tongue over the head experimentally. "Dean, you don't have-" the young angel cut him off with a glare and took Castiel's length into his mouth, tasting his own slickness and Castiel's thick pre-cum. "Dean!" Castiel moaned as Dean took him between those lush lips and into his hot mouth and hummed in reply to his sounds and shouldered off the hands that tried to pull him away. Dean bobbed on Castiel once more before swallowing and the darker angel came thickly down his throat, difficult to swallow, but Dean managed and kissed his way up Castiel's stomach and chest to his throat and sucked a nice bruise there just above where his shirt-collar would cover. Dean decided he liked the area and repeated the action on the other side. "Dean..." It felt like a moaning chant as Castiel slid his hands into Dean's hair and held him close, pushing him back down and lying next to him as he savored Dean's satisfied smile.

A full happy week of heat later, Castiel was finally able to return to work groggy and completely sexed-out. Charlie was the first to actually say something about his more chipper appearance since she had learned how to tell despite his usual poker-face.

"Well dang! You look a lot better doc." She smiled and handed him a few patient folders. Castiel hummed in agreement and examined the files, his mind decidedly sharper than last week.

"Thank you, Charlie." he smiled as she also handed him his (apparently now regular) morning coffee.

"So, did you mate with Dean? Did it really take the whole week? Was he in heat? Is it anything like real animals?" Castiel nearly spit out his coffee as he choked and coughed, holding up a hand to stop Charlie's question assault.

"Why would you inquire to know so much about Dean?" Castiel asked shocked at how Charlie dove into asking about his personal life.

"Just to see that face you're making." She smiled knowingly. "It let's me know that my good friends are gonna be okay." She spun on her heel and went to the door, leaning half-way still to say her last comments, "Oh, and doc, you might want to wear a turtleneck to cover up those seriously dark hickeies." and left the room again. Castiel blushed slightly, a hand sliding up his neck to confirm (counting five along the top of his shirt collar) and sighed to himself over just how strange that woman was, but he felt warmer at the mention of Dean and he thought about one last thing that he had to do.

"I'm so happy you wanted to see me so soon." Meg purred as she strolled into the cafe and took a seat across from Castiel. "I thought it would at least take a year for you to get over your: Heart. Break." she made an innocent kind of look as she reached over to place a hand over Castiel's, but he brushed her off and smirked.

"About that incredulous plan you tried to achieve, you should know that Crowley will never answer to your beck and call again, nor will he step foot near my mate." Meg started laughing again and it sounded like border-line hysteria.

"Mate? What the hell are you talking about, he doesn't LIKE you, much less would he want to actually mate with you! You're delusional." she flicked her hand and her humorous expression fell flat again. "Nonetheless, I am a patient woman, and I can wait-"

"Okay, this shit is getting irritating, Cas." Dean, who was sitting a few tables away, behind a divider in the wall, stood up and dragged a chair to Castiel's table. He plopped down in his seat and shot the prissy blonde a glare. "Who the fuck do you think you are to talk to Cas like that? You know, I was going to go easy on you and let you figure it out, but," he leaned over the table and planted a kiss on the shocked Castiel, one of his golden-brown wings slipping under a black counter-part. "I have no idea how he even had enough patience to spend more than a few seconds with you, much less a whole evening. So, go ahead and take a whiff, sweet-heart, then get the fuck out of dodge." Dean crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair as he waited for the dots to be connected. The unmasked rage on M- whatever the hell her name was- face was priceless.

"You fucking whore!" she screamed as she smelled their intertwined scents and realized that Castiel was telling the truth. Her chances of getting to mate with one of the most powerful alphas on this side of the planet were gone and because the omega-trash who didn't love him to begin with had decided to have a change of heart!? She picked up a fork from the table and jabbed at Dean, aiming for anywhere vital, but a wind brushed against her skin and she froze, unable to move.

"That is quite enough." Castiel pulled Dean out of the range of Meg's attack and and smiled at the look of awe on his face.

"Holy shit, Cas." Dean laughed as Meg tried to free her motion with the piercing glare from her eyes. "Remind me to not make you this mad." He joked as he poked at Meg's stilled hand with a spoon.

"Not mad," Castiel stated as he pulled Dean into his lap, thankful that he had been thinking well enough to put a small barrier in the cafe to keep people from seeing the scene they had created. "Just won't let anyone hurt you, not if I can help it." He smiled and nuzzled against one of his wings before letting him go and snapping, making the barrier- and thankfully Meg as well- disappear. Castiel sighed and pressed his fingers to his temple and rubbed at the soreness aching to turn into a migraine. It had been a while since he had used his powers to such an extent and after a good week of tending to his newly bound mate, he felt exhausted.

"Hey, Cas, you alright?" Dean placed a hand on his shoulder, his thumb rubbing circles into Castiel's muscle, trying to coax an answer out of him. Once Castiel looked at him, he gave a knowing smile and helped get the older angel to his feet. "Now, if you ever try to pull some crap to get stuck in a marriage to some evil bitch again just to avoid telling me something, I'll kick your ass." He grinned his well-known arrogant smirk and turned to go outside. "Let's go home."

"Yes." Castiel smiled as they left the cafe and he watched the sunlight smooth over the golden wings of his beloved mate.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean smiled as he held the cell-phone to his ear and leaned against a wall where he could still see the TV.

"Hey, Dean. How are you? I've been trying to call all week, but you didn't answer." Sam sounded concerned. He was always concerned and puppy-like with his attentiveness.

"Oh, I've just been a heck of a lot busier than usual at the shop, sorry Sam, my bad." and before Sam could interrupt, Dean continued. "Hey, why don't you come by for a bit, I know you have a break coming up for the next few weeks or so and could use the distance between your school and you. I am getting my bonus in a few days and can get you a ticket."

"Yeah..." Sam cringed as something in the background broke and someone started cursing, probably his klutz of a roommate, Jessie. "I could probably use that. Thanks, Dean."

"No problemo." Dean smiled as he adjusted the phone between his shoulder and ear and crossed his arms as he watched Dr. Sexy M.D. run on the TV with a casually dressed Castiel sitting on the couch and being perplexed by it.

"So how's Cas? You two rip each other to shreds yet?" Sam sounded like he was leafing through some of his table-sized law books, so he figured he should end the call sooner than later and start searching for plane tickets.

"He's fine. His winning poker-face still in the same place it was when he got here. Anyway Sam, I'll call you back later to talk about the trip so go ahead and get back to studying."

"There's a Dr. Sexy marathon, isn't there. I swear, you and your man-crush for doctors." Dean felt his face flush at Sam's unintentional observation and could practically see Sam's eye-roll when Dean tried to defend himself. "Yeah, yeah. Go have fun, I'll talk to you later."

"Uh, yeah. See yah." Dean hung up the phone and brushed off his embarrassment. He did not have a man-crush for doctors. He eyed the back of Castiel's head and wings. Just his doctor.

"Dean. I am sorry to pry, but was that your brother that you were inviting over for the next few weeks?"

"Yeah, why?" he plopped down on the couch next to Castiel and scooted closer when a dark wing covered his wings.

"My brother, Gabriel, will be in town for a month on business and I wanted him to meet my new mate in person." Castiel smiled and Dean returned it when he thought of how fondly he spoke about his elder brother who had taken care of him instead of his family for years. "Maybe we could arrange for the two of them to visit at the same time."

"My tight-laced scholar and your playful trickster? I think they may really try to kill each other." Dean laughed.

"True, but I think it would still be nice."

"Yeah, it will be, don't worry about it. They'll get along fine. I'm just wondering how long it will take for Sam to realize that he sent my damn perfect mate to room with me."

"It was I who requested it. I promise that he did not see this outcome, but I am very glad that it occurred." Castiel draped his long wing across Dean, all the way around to hug his far shoulder. Dean nestled more thoroughly against Castiel's side and relaxed into the older angel.

"Me too."

**THE END **

* * *

**A/N: It is done! This was supposed to be like one chapter for a prompt that the writer never checked TuT oh well. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**For any of you who give a crap about what happened to Meggie, Cas pulled a Gabriel and sent her to who knows where XD**

**And so I gender-bent Jess to Jessie for a second... cause a guy rooming with a girl is a no no!**

**I totally enjoy fulfilling prompts! If you have any for BBC Sherlock, The Avengers, Supernatural, Hetalia, etc. I'll try my best to write them out for you! (^u^)/***


End file.
